ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Imu
How Imu joined the Tourney Imu is a playable character from the Senran Kagura video game series. She makes her debut in Senran Kagura: Shinovi Versus. A third-year at Hebijo Clandestine Girls' Academy and Miyabi's best friend. She was hospitalized for one year following the same event that afflicted Miyabi, after which she retired from shinobi life to support her best friend's recovery. Since everything she does is for Miyabi, she's working together with her to reconstruct the Hebijo facility. In combat, she can manipulate the length and thickness of the pole she uses as a weapon. Having been chosen to compete in the second Tourney, Imu learns of Zhou Cang trying to target the Hebijo warriors. She thinks he is trying to date her superior. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Imu holds her staff outward. After the announcer calls her name Imu extends her staff and swings it, then does a jumping staff swing as the camera zooms saying "For my happiness together with Miyabi!" Special Moves Rolling Thunder (Neutral) Imu starts spinning her staff above her head to generate electricity. Then she throws at her opponent(s) like a boomerang. Dead Fox (Side) Imu moves about in random, sporadic directions, causing flashes of light due to both her incredible speed and the lightning from her staff. She then charges at her enemies and replicates the initial start of her attack, finishing it off by slamming her staff into the ground, sending enemies flying. Hell Fox (Up) Imu touches the ground and swings her staff left, then jumps into the air swinging her staff above herself. Fox Dance (Down) Imu dances forward while spinning her staff in circles at her sides. If B is pressed again, she swings her staff up then slams it down. Rolling Thunder II (Hyper Smash) Imu takes her staff and begins to spin it. She then tosses it at the enemies as if she were executing Rolling Thunder. Only she does not stop there. While quickly forming a hand sign, Imu extends the shockwave created by the staff into an upward spiral; engulfing everything that is trapped within. Thunder Fox (Final Smash) Based on her Senran Kagura: Estival Versus Ultimate Secret Ninja Art. Imu strokes her staff before it suddenly grows in size. It plummets into the ground, opens up and releases several floating fox-like creatures; immediately having them spin about in a tornado of lighting around Imu. Victory Animations #Imu swings her staff around herself four times then poses on it saying "Your fate is mine." #Imu sets her left wrist on her waist saying "Until we regain the honor of Hebijo!" She then turns her head, fixing her glasses, then swings her left arm shaking her breasts. #imu extends her staff and swings it five times, then retracts it saying "I will protect the people important to me." On-Screen Appearance Imu jumps down, spins her staff saying "I dance for the honor of evil!" Trivia *Imu's rival is a former Yellow Turban rebel who would eventually go on to serve Guan Yu in Shu, Zhou Cang. *Imu shares her English voice actress with Blue Mary and Jericho. *Imu shares her Japanese voice actress with Sombra. *Imu shares her French voice actress with Coco Bandicoot, Evil Coco, Pidgeot and Nina Cortex. *Imu shares her German voice actress with Skylar, the Blue Pinchley of the Scurvy Crew, Karenbana and Guila. *Imu shares her Arabic voice actress with Genkai, Sophia XL, Jirachi, Fi, Elza, Kido of the Dr. Riddles and Kido pair, Artemis, Zatch Bell of the Kiyo Takamine and Zatch Bell pair, Emi Yusa, Tsumugi Kotobuki, Josie Rizal, Perona, Nurse Joy, Lucy Heartfilia, Queen Hisstocrat, Yami, Yuri "Yurippe" Nakamura, Kasumi Todoh, Chris, Saya Sasamiya, Kum Haehyun, Fried, Sherry Blendy, I-No, Linkle and Milinda Brantini. *Imu shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Erza Scarlet, Master Chloe, Tao Ren, S. Beauty, Fizz X3, Clementine, Mallow, Joshu Kasei, Lilynette Gingerback, Corrin B, Celebu, Mirajane Strauss, Riannon, Ochako Uraraka, Rangiku Matsumoto, Hanataro Yamada, Flare Corona, Sherry Blendy, Fried, Casca, Cirucci Sanderwicci and Mashiro Kuna. Category:Senran Kagura characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters